


Unspeakable

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, Just How Hard Would It Be To Admit You Like Him, Kuudere! Jaehyun, M/M, Possessive! Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Oh my god, are you really so childish?" Jaehyun is practically the same shade as a bowl of tomato purée, waving wildly in denial of the fact Doyoung's saying. "Blocking Taeyong by all means and spying on him using mine? Tut, and I thought you didn't like him."The way Jaehyun steams–I mean literally giving out vapor–should go down in history. Doyoung wonders, and so does everyone else, what has kept these two from just snogging like the idiots they are."Like... Like him?! You're delusional! Of course not!"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Unspeakable

**Author's Note:**

> kuudere:  
> 1) a variation of tsundere.  
> 2) someone who appears to be cold and uncaring in front of the person he secretly cares *a lot* about

#1

Growing up with someone is a painful business to get used to, especially so when the person that you're basically tied up to just couldn't stop emitting his useless beams of _affection_.

In other words, Jung Jaehyun wants to _die_ whenever he has to stay within five meters next to Lee Taeyong, since, like, when they were babbling babies.

"But is it necessary to start hiding from him now though," asks Johnny with a finger proding the brim of Jaehyun's favorite baseball cap. The overly talkative senior and another friend of Taeyong has recently taken the part-time job at the university-owned café, which, unfortunately, makes their daily encounter inevitable. "He's been checking on you in our groupchat made for work, you know. I'd appreciate stop being waken up by a whole bunch of 'anyone seen Jaehyunie today' at seven. Just who gets up at darn _seven_ , except for him of course, in 2020?!"

Well, I do. And a dozen from our department. Jaehyun disagrees in silence, before catching a glimpse at the clock the second time since he came in, his patience running off. The paper cup full of ice has been clutched in the brunet's hand for five minutes, or perhaps a century already – he could've finished at least a third of the journal on his monthly reading list instead of waiting here, mind stuffed with the last man on earth whom he'd give in to.

"I'd appreciate it too if you could just hand me my americano so I can get out of here." Brushing the other's hand off, Jaehyun turns to glare at the flickering shop sign that has appeared to be underpowered from the first day he arrived at this city. "Why did I even apply to this uni, hell."

"Cuz Taeyong's here and your parents wouldn't trust anyone else to pamper baby Jaehyunie?" 

Yeah, now he doesn't even need to explain why the dining hall, the should-be wonderland for him, is more like the den of devils. Who on earth decided that it should share the building with the student government anyway? Afraid that they might overwork to the extent of skipping meals (which is not gonna happen as long as the chair is that bastard)? If he had a choice, Jaehyun would vote for them to _starve_.

The newcomer gladly accepts all the daggers sent through Jaehyun's death stare, as everybody in the room knows, much to latter's annoyance, that he's spitting straight truth (fifty percent at most, Jaehyun must insist!), about which nobody would've known if _Lee Taeyong_ had some control over what to say and what not.

"Do you mind me coming into the counter and make my coffee myself." Word by word, Jaehyun states, not really asking, and straight does so. Three minutes later, he walks out, contented with the cup of elixir he's been waiting for ages, leaving a gaping Johnny behind.

"Lord, tough nut indeed." The newbie barista mumbles and turns his focus back to a still smiling Jungwoo. "What brings you down here, then? The problem's been cracked?"

The too tall for a freshman blinks twice, looking innocent. "Drinks, what else."

#2

Mark Lee was having a horrible, _horrible_ morning before Jaehyun arrives at the library and rescues him from the group of chirping girls. God bless, he wouldn't know how to live the day through if his half hadn't responded to his mayday messages.

"I felt like I nearly got killed, like, how could people enjoy _that_?" Traumatized, Mark nods towards the other side of the open area, where the little birds have found their new target of interest – an exchange student from Japan, if Jaehyun's memory is correct.

"Dunno. Cultural differences?" 

"With that being said, bro, what is it with you?" Jaehyun looks up to his younger friend when the tome of Nemean and Isthmian Odes is being pulled away.

"What is it with me?" He repeats, clearly confused.

"The girls! Dude, they just let you go, like you're some random nerd, not _the visual_ Jung Jaehyun!" Afraid of attracting the unwanted attention again, Mark literally breathes his complaints out, eyes widened. "I even asked why did they all come at me out of the blue! And one said you're tagged as off-limits til god knows when!"

Well.. that last part is, in fact, an interesting point worth mulling over.

So they both freeze, one in shock while the other in realization-turned-annoyance. Jaehyun quits dragging the textbook back to his stack of reviewing materials and flushes when Mark finally puts his words together.

If only the other is aware that he's flushing out of anger.

"You aren't secretly in a relationship, are you?" The younger gives Jaehyun a look as if he just betrayed the Singles' Party

"Besides the self-abusive relationship with Ancient Greek? Absolutely not." Jaehyun visibly inhales to pacify himself. "And if you could excuse me for a moment."

#3

In a conference room a few buildings away, one laptop used for presentation suddenly rings a few times, and message bubbles starts poping up on the projection screen.

Kindly as always, from the front row, Jungwoo reads them out for the rest of the class.

"From **Jaehyunie** : This is getting ridiculous. Knock it OFF." He pauses, seeing the owner of the laptop, well, Taeyong, merely arching an eyebrow in response, and continues in his dramatic tone. " **Auto-reply** : Wuli cutie Jaehyunie wait a moment~ I'll be back in no time~!" 

" **Notification** : the message is successfully sent but rejected by the receiver." 

Jungwoo tries so hard to suppress the urge to snicker as a voice from the back weakly alludes: "Doesn't that mean being blocked...?"

#4

The expression on Jaehyun's face suggests that he probably committed murder in the restroom. Half of the library turned silent affected by the dark aura swirling around him.

Knowing better, Mark handed his tome back without being asked; those persistent noise-makers who don't certainly would, since Jaehyun is walking towards their direction with _that_ smile.

That smile basically represents "read your bloody book or die".

#5

While the whole universe has learned about and completed the open survey on this year's post-commencement event, Jaehyun is translating Pindar's work into Latin, and French, and German. Because that's what a Classics student has to do.

And also because he had labeled the university's mail address as spam like one week after his orientation. 

"You're living in a modern human society, not a hominids cave!" Doyoung inculcates him on giving up his seclusive way of living every time Jaehyun consults him on what's enlivened the world again. Usually, he would retort with a simple "I'd rather!" and forget about the topic brought up by the other immediately, but somehow, this time is different.

"How come he's still here?" In disbelief, Jaehyun refreshes and scrolls up and down the web page multiple times, yet the location of the latest post never changes.

"Who?" The sight of a sleepy bird nest approaching almost scared him into shattering the phone, if Doyoung hasn't been quick enough to catch it. 

They heave a sigh with relief in synchronization, then Doyoung recognizes that the phone is actually his, _and_ his roommate was sneaking a peek at you-know-who's sns account.

"Oh my god, are you really so childish?" Jaehyun is practically the same shade as a bowl of tomato purée, waving wildly in denial of the solid fact Doyoung's saying. "Blocking Taeyong by all means and spying on him using mine? Tut, and I thought you didn't like him."

The way Jaehyun steams–I mean literally giving out vapor–should go down in history. Doyong wonders, and so does everyone else, what has kept these two from just snogging like the idiots they are already.

"Like... Like him?! You're delusional! Of course not!" 

"Won't even ask." Totally unimpressed, Doyoung shuffles to lie on the sofa bed next to a squirming Jaehyun, and starts writing the man of their talk a DM (which is deliberately kept unnoticed by Jaehyun, of course). "He's graduating, that's why. Staying and handing over the Student Government and stuff. Summer requires the least of work, after all."

"WHAT?!" The information dropped on Jaehyun's mind has the effect of an atomic bomb, dysfunctioning all braincells within seconds. "But, but... but what about you and Johnny?"

"Grad school. You'd know that had you paid more attention to your hyungs than to long-dead Mediterraneans." Seeing how stunned his bookworm little brother is, Doyoung relents. "Bet you don't know they have invited The 121 Cats to give a special concert as well."

Jaehyun gapes while Doyoung presses the send button in success. "Yep. And it's tomorrow."

The message shows up as read in mere seconds.

_"W h a t?!"_

#6

@ **rollingwithdo** : come collect your boi and fuck off. or I'll kick him out 

@ **tytrack** : you try 

@ **rollingwithdo** : ha you said that 🙃

#7

Okay. Fine, absolutely fine. It seems that Taeyong's doing well during the days they barely talked. _So well_ that he's even got a new sweetheart (don't mind asking who's the old one, thanks.) Gosh. Isn't the way that strange face attaches herself to Taeyong calling for goosebumps? How he just smiles back at her—not even getting an inch back—is, is _unendurable_!

Several rows of seats away, Jaehyun chews hard on the straw stuck in his S'mores Frappuccino, which does a great job cloaking the sourness bubbling up from the deepest corner of his heart. The bricky dictionary used to cover up his whole existence until the end of this torment falls heavily on his forehead. Ouch.

If he thinks I would actually give a damn about that. Jaehyun huffs, lips pursed tight. He's hell wrong. Because there's no bloody way. Not in a _million_ years.

It's just that the scene of Taeyong accommodating someone that's certainly not him kinda stings.

Well, maybe he does care about him, like only a little. 

The reason why Jaehyun has to remain here, watching the worst soupy drama on live in the rear back of the events center, is all Kim Doyoung's fault. If there's anyone on earth who would claim to feel sickeningly ill because he had worn his belt too tight at dinner the night before, it's Doyoung. Also, being the horrible person he is, he suddenly needs to act like a dutiful student senator (as if he had ever been one in life!) and sending Jaehyun to supervise the final rehearsal instead was the last resort.

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this before it gets auto deleted. And it's actually Taejae if it matters.


End file.
